


Deepest Desires

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Bright Star [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Desire, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires, slaying makes her hungry and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Lux is all about desire.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Faith/Connor
Series: Bright Star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandomtrees





	Deepest Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Neil Gaiman and Joss Whedon owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for evil_little_dog for fandom trees 2020. Happy Holidays. This is tangential to my BrightStar series which includes Lucifer/Prodigal Son crossovers and Lucifer/Angel the Series/Prodigal Son. The profiler Lucifer mentions here is Malcolm Bright but he doesn’t make an appearance in this.

Lucifer should have known running across a man who really believed he was a vampire hunter was trouble but he’d been a little wrapped up with a visiting profiler and crime so he’d spaced on it. He never bothered to follow up on that issue. His reward? Having a vampire in Lux. Lucifer wasn’t particularly worried about it. Vampires might be tough for humans but nothing he and Maze couldn’t handle. This one didn’t seem to want trouble. If anything, he seemed to be enjoying when Lucifer was on the piano.

Taking a break, Lucifer made his way over to the vampire. He was tall and broad with a thick brow and a piercing gaze. He was rather good looking. Lucifer slipped behind the bar and faced the man. “Having a good time?”

He nodded. “This is a fantastic club. I had a friend, Lorne, who would have loved this place.”

“Is he gone?” Lucifer said, trying to sound sympathetic. 

He rolled his shoulders. “He went to Vegas. He had this thing he did, you sang for him and he’d read your future. His act did better there.”

There was more to that story. Lucifer was sure of it. He could dig a little because that sounded interesting. How had he missed someone with those abilities? He might need to road trip to Vegas. He wondered if the detective would like to go.

Of course, Lucifer didn’t really put much stock in fortune telling. He hated the idea that future could be set. Free will was where his heart lay. “It sounds intriguing. I’m not good with predictions. My skills lay elsewhere,” he said, his voice going silky. 

The vampire, however, didn’t seem to notice. He’d turned on his bar stool, surveying the room.

“Looking for someone? I’m Lucifer by the way.”

“I’m Angel and I’m looking for my son and our friend,” he replied, making Lucifer’s eyebrows arch.

Since when did vampires have children? He must mean another vampire or a pair of them. And his name, Angel, that was the last thing Lucifer really needed to hear. He’d had more than enough of angels. His brother Amenadiel was all the angel he needed these days. All it did was remind him of what he had lost, what he had been condemned to by his father. Lucifer shook off his dark thoughts, turning them back to this particular Angel and the idea that he could have offspring. He needed to know more about him. “Lux does have a lot of temptation. I’m sure they’re fine. Maze can go look for them if you’re worried…I…oh.” Lucifer glanced around the bar area only seeing one of the tasty young men he’d hired to bartend for him. “Where is Maze?”

“The pretty bartender who’s like you?”

Lucifer wrinkled his brow. “Like me?”

Angel leaned close. “You don’t smell entirely human. But I don’t know exactly what you are.”

Lucifer smiled thinly. It had been a long time since he’d come across a vampire. He’d forgotten how predatory their senses were. “I suppose there’s some truth to that.”

Angel shrugged. “I’m not worried about it. I’d have heard about it if you were doing something wrong out of here. Connor, my son, has been here before. He liked it.” He chuckled, eyeing a petite, pretty blonde who strolled by. “You’re not wrong about the temptations of this place.”

Lucifer beamed. “I’m never wrong about temptation.”

“I bet.”

“So, tell me, Angel, what is your deepest desire?”

An expression of extreme sadness settled on the broad planes of Angel’s face. “I want to be human again.”

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Angel. That’s a desire I can’t fulfill.” 

Angel sighed. “Very few can.” 

Lucifer frowned, knowing what it was to want something he could never have.

X X X

Connor sighed. He should have known better than to follow Faith and Mazikeen out into the alleyway behind Lux. Hell, he should have known better than to say he thought Maze smelled not-quite-human. Faith liked to fight more than anyone he knew, himself included. Now he was embroiled in a battle for his life. Maze fought like a monster and probably was one. 

Faith shoved him out of the way so she could get up in Maze’s face, not a move he’d make but she was also more direct that he was. Something told him to let Faith do this. She’d be insulted if he kept helping so he backed off and let her do her thing. Connor found an instant problem with his plan. Watching these two fight was hot as hell. The flash of fists, the curve of their butts as they kicked, all that dark, flying hair, every bit of it burned like lava.

That was a wrong thought, a dangerous thought because taking himself out of the game could be bad if things went sideways. Worse, if Faith failed, Maze could kill her if he wasn’t there. At this point, Connor felt sure that Maze might be capable of killing him which was saying something.

Deciding maybe he should rejoin the fight and risk insulting Faith, Connor took a step forward, pulling out of his meandering thoughts. That’s when he realized the women had stopped fighting.

“What the hell are you doing?” Faith demanded to know.

“Letting you handle it. You seemed to want to,” he said defensively. Thankfully he wasn’t hard at work so to speak but it was close.

“Looks like you were enjoying it,” Maze said, slinging back her long, dark hair.

“I appreciate two amazing fighters showcasing their skills,” Connor replied, glancing around for escape paths if he had to run.

“That’s one word for it.” Maze’s face went stony. 

“You wouldn’t appreciate watching me and Faith battling it out?” Connor raised an eyebrow at her.

Faith snorted. “You didn’t even want to come out here and fight.”

“I’ve met Maze a couple of times already. She seems okay. Probably a demon but so am I, at least in part. Aren’t you guys always telling me not every demon is bad.”

“You’re a demon?” Maze sniffed.

Connor shrugged. “Both parents are vampires. I was raised in Quor-Toth so I have demony parts.”

Maze studied him and cocked her head. “Heard of Quor-Toth, never visited.”

He made a face. “I don’t recommend it.” 

“So, you are a demon?” Faith asked.

“Your words. Mostly I’m just a woman who wants to go home but Lucifer wants to stay here.”

“And you’re loyal to your friends. I like that,” Connor said. He’d been betrayed enough – and sadly had done betraying of his own – to know intimately how important loyalty was.

“You’re not out killing people?” Faith looked askance at Maze who shrugged.

“Amenadiel frowns on it and as much as I hate myself for it, I rather like him. He’s an angel, by the way.”

“Really?” Connor widened his eyes. “For real? With wings and everything? Could I meet him?”

“Angels, really?” Faith snorted.

“Why not? Demons exist so why not angels.”

“I always forget how religious Holtz raised you.” Faith waved him off.

“And he really is an angel with wings and everything. He hangs around Lux a lot. I can introduce you,” Maze assured him.

“Are we done fighting then?” Connor asked hopefully. He really just wanted to hang out in the club and have fun.

“Does seem like a waste of time,” Faith said, making eyes at Maze. “Maybe we can give what pervy over there was fantasizing over while we fought.”

“Hey! I wasn’t!” Connor blushed so bright he knew no one believed him.

Maze’s hard stare stripped him naked. “Can skinny even keep up?”

“He doesn’t look like much.” Faith laughed, and he sputtered a protest. “But that demon in him means he can hammer you good and go all night. The Slayer in me means the same.”

Mazikeen licked her lips and caressed Faith’s face. “Then I have a place.”

“Wait? We’re really doing this.” Connor’s jaw dropped.

Maze slapped his ass. “Betting some dreams come true for you, kid.”

Connor beamed. “I sure hope so.”

XXX

“I can’t believe you have a Dexter Gordon Gettin’ Around blue note press. Those are so rare,” Angel said, trailing up to Lucifer’s apartment. 

Lucifer had found the vampire interesting to talk to so kept him around. It didn’t hurt that he was cute. Chloe had no case for Lucifer right now and his profiler had gone back to the east coast so why not find a handsome diversion? Also, Angel had never found his son or his friend and was willing to give up for the chance to listen to the rare Dexter Gordon vinyl. 

“I have some rare Hank Mobley records as well. I love the finer things, Angel, and I have the means to surround myself with them.”

“I get that.”

Lucifer opened the door to his place, leading Angel in. They could see the bed from where they were. Mazikeen and a woman Lucifer didn’t know were cuddling in his bed. A naked young man was cuffed up and drowsing. Lucifer thought he’d seen the boy around. Angel face palmed.

“Your son?” he asked.

Angel nodded. “I can’t believe him!”

“Oh, don’t judge him too harshly. A threesome can be fun.” Lucifer smirked.

“Foursomes too but…I…” Angel scowled, shaking his head. “There’s no good way to finish that.”

Lucifer arched his eyebrow. “Angel, I think I’m going to like you. You’ll need to come back some night. We’ll listen to jazz, have a little fun but tonight…”

“Time to go back to your club.”

“Exactly.”

Lucifer chivvied him out and shut the door. He’d talk to Maze about appropriating his bed tomorrow. For tonight, he could let her enjoy herself. They both had made new friends. All in all, it was a good night.


End file.
